Kitty ♥ Dudley: Unlike Father, Unlike Son
Okay, so. With my own series of Dudley and Kitty pairings, they'll be in no particular order. I'll post some more soon. In this episode, Dudley discovers he knows absolutely nothing about Ryan and tries to get some more information. -A1234 ---- Transcript *On T.V: All new coming out! Hovercraft R.C. It Drives on land and floats on water. Get it today. *Ryan: Neat. *Jenna: You know Raheam,Your birthday's coming up soon. Maybe you'll get that. *Ryan: I'll go ask mom. [Ryan? walks into the Kitchen to talk with his parents. Kitty is pregnant with Toby and Colby.] *Ryan: Hey, mom, dad? My birthday's coming up, and what I really would like is— *Kitty (Inturuppting, Chuckling): Oh, [Pats belly] I can't change time, Honey. *Ryan: Mom, not that. As much as I want a little brother, I also am looking forward to this cool hovercraft R.C. *Dudley: I'll do my best, Ronnie. *Ryan: It's Ryan. *Kitty: C'mon, Ryan. Let's bake a cake for your party. *Ryan: Can we have vanilla? *Kitty: Anything you want honey. (Walks off-screen) *Dudley: Me and Jenna should get Roberta's present she wants. *Ryan: It's Ryan and I'm a boy! *Dudley: Gesundheit. [Transition to Petropolis Mall] *Dudley: Wow. Look at all the free samples. *Jenna: We don't have time for this, dad. *Dudley: Yes we do. [Show Dudley eating everything in sight at a high speed...] More! *Jenna: Dad, You ate it all, and now your eating the stores clerk. [Pokes Dudley's big tummy] *Store Clerk: No tip ma'm. *Dudley:Everyone leave.I have to poop.....NOW! [Jenna runs away] [Dudley and Jenna go to the toy store] *Dudley: One— *Random Pedestrian: My kid will just love this make your own movie tape. *Dudley: Maybe... *R. P.: Which cost only $0.50 *Dudley: Make your own movie! *Jenna: Dad, I think Ryan has his heart set on the car thing. *DudleY:Yeah were all very r]proud of you honey. *Shop Keep: That'll be 50 Cents. *Dudley: Here you go. [Transition to Ryan's Party. Everyone is wearing party hats and all have cake around their mouths] *Kitty: Now we all had cake, played all the party games, and handed out the party favours. Now time for the P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S! [Everyone cheers] *Dudley (Among Cheering): I don't know what that spells! Here Ross. *Ryan: RYAN! *Dudley: Gesundheit. *Ryan: Is this a certain R.C craft....? *Dudley: You can bet your bottom dollar... [Ryan is Shocked at the present] *Dudley: No. *Kitty: You were supposed to get him the darn toy! *Dudley: I couldn't. It's for my little son. *Ryan: Well, this...seems interesting. Let's watch it. [Shows a poorly animated film] *Voice on T.V: Hel-lo. My name is (Sampson). I am Hun-gry for my favourate snack: (Hot Dogs) *Ryan: What? Dad, I'm a vegeterian! *Dudley: Uh-Oh. We better get double the shots. *Kitty: No Dudley. A Vegeterian is some one who can't eat meat. *Dudley: WHAT!?!? THAT IS AN UGLY WORD MISTER!!! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!! *Jenna: Please tell me I'm adopted. *Voice on T.V: It's my friend (Sugar! Nelson love sugar!) *Ryan: I'm Diabetic! *Dudley: What? *Kitty: A person who can't have sugar. *Dudley: Okay your grounded for the year! Category:Fan fiction